


Snow days aren't always fun

by mxmynx



Series: Dream SMP fanfics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comforting, Dream Smp, Gen, I dont know how to use ao3 but oh well, If you ship this get out, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No beta we die like endermen screeching our lungs out, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Phil somehow has the biggest role and none at all in this story, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Snowflakes are just frozen raindrops, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i don't know how to tag, this is NOT a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmynx/pseuds/mxmynx
Summary: Ranboo doesn't like the snow but thankfully Techno is there to help.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Snow days aren't always fun

**Author's Note:**

> Includes a panic attack and mentions of previous panic attacks. 
> 
> I researched into this so I hope this is an accurate representation as well as an accurate way to help with panic attacks.

Techno trudged through the snow towards Ranboo's shack. He tugged his cloak around him. Phil had sent him out to check on the half ender boy due to the heavy snow. As he approached the shack he saw Ranboo sitting on the floor. The younger boy had tugged on boots, gloves and a facemask, covering as much skin as he could. His crown had been discarded in favour of a grey bucket hat. Techno opened the gate and stood at the entrance but Ranboo didn't acknowledge him. The state of the boy spooked Techno. 

"Why's it raining? Why's it still raining?"

Ranboo's breaths were uneven as he hugged his knees to his chest. He pushed himself further against the only wall in his shack. Mixmatched eyes met Techno's crimson. 

"Make it stop, Techno. Make it stop raining.” He sobbed. “Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop!"

Ranboo's desperate pleading and the screaming voices only managed to terrify Techno even more. "I-I can't. I can't stop it."

"Why won't it stop?" Choked sobs interrupted Ranboo as he spoke. 

"Ranboo-"

"It won't stop Techno. Why isn't it stopping?"

Techno crouched beside Ranboo. Ranboo's hair was sticking to him with sweat but he was shivering. 

"Look at me Ranboo. You're going to be okay." Techno was terrified but he pushed it aside to try and help Ranboo. "Just take some deep breaths. Try and close your eyes, okay?" Ranboo grabbed a hold of Techno's hands, fiddling with the golden jewellery. "Take a deep breath in." Ranboo obliged. "Hold, and out. In, hold, and out. You're doing so well."

This continued until Ranboo's breathing had returned to normal, if not a little shaky. 

"Are you doing a bit better now?"

"Thank you." Ranboo managed to say but still kept his eyelids glued shut. 

"Do you know what might have caused this?" Techno was almost 100% sure he knew but just wanted confirmation. 

"The rain."

"Phil sent me to come check on you and see if you needed to come inside. I think he might have had a vague idea that this could happen." 

"Thanks." Ranboo mumbled. 

"Do you want to come inside?" 

"Still raining."

Techno undid his cloak and wrapped it around Ranboo before scooping the boy up in his arms. "Try and stay under it." Was all he said before beginning to walk back to the cabin he shared with Phil. The cloak didn't completely cover the ender boy but his boots made up for it. The tough material shielding him from the frozen rain. 

It took about a minute of fiddling with the door handle for Techno to manage to get into the house. Once in, he helped Ranboo stand up. The two could hear Phil on the floor under rifling through one of the chests. Ranboo let out a small yawn. 

“You can go upstairs and sit on the bed, we don't have a couch or anything. Do you want some tea?”

“Oh, alright I’ll go do that, and uh yes please.” Ranboo carefully removed his boots and hung his hat beside one of Phil’s. He shoved his gloves and mask into one of his pockets before proceeding to climb the ladder up to the room. Techno walked towards one of the brewing stands and started to boil some water. It was something not many people had realised you could do but it was just like using a kettle, except with no whistling noise. He rummaged around for something. The water came to a boil just as he found it. Lavender tea bags. He had heard that lavender could help a person relax and help sleep quality. These two things would be useful for Ranboo as he not only needed to de-stress but crying was tiring so he would need sleep, he was probably exhausted. Techno mixed the tea before putting it into a glass bottle and placing a cap on the lid. Every floor had cups on it so drinks wouldn't spill while trying to climb a ladder with a teacup. 

Once on the top floor of the cabin he gave Ranboo a small wave before pouring the tea onto a cup and handing it to him. 

“Thanks.”

Ranboo was curled up on the bed with one of Phil’s many blankets wrapped around him. He hadn't moved Techno’s mattress under the bed so Techno shoved it there himself. The ender boy’s blazer lay across a chair with his tie. 

“Are you doing any better?” Techno asked as Ranboo sipped his tea. 

“A lot thanks.”

“Next time something like that happens you should try and get someone.” 

“I've gotten through them before by myself so I thought I'd be fine. It was nice having someone help though.” 

“That's not a good thing. You shouldn't have to deal with them by yourself.” 

Ranboo set down his now empty teacup. “Thanks for the tea, and everything else.”

“It’s nothing. You should try and get some sleep. Also uh, don't think I did this because we're friends. It's because we're partners, ok? You get what I mean?”

Ranboo saw the bookmark in one of Techno’s books and knew why. The bookmark had doodles of cat and mellochi, Tommy’s doodles. “Of course I get what you mean. We're like brothers, not friends.” Brothers, close but not classified as friends. 

“I mean I guess that term works. Goodnight Ranboo.”

“Night Techno.” 

When Techno disappeared back down the ladder Ranboo grabbed one of the pens on the bedside table. He carefully wrote on his left hand ‘friends: Techno and Phil’ before putting the pen back down and snuggling under the covers. 

Sleep was an easy thing that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first Dream SMP fanfic. I've just always wondered how a half ender man would fare in the snow.


End file.
